This invention relates to brakes and more specifically to a vehicle brake of the caliper disc type construction for use in heavy duty vehicles.
In the use of heavy duty vehicles at construction sites, such vehicles encounter environmental contaminants such as dust, dirt, water, mud and other foreign matters thereby impairing and damaging the functioning of the brake system as well as their efficiency. Externally forced air cooling has been one method used to improve their efficiency wherein cooling fins or ribs are integrated into the brake shoes to provide a greater surface for dissipating the heat. Another method suggests the use of an enclosed liquid cooling system. The present invention is directed to enclosing the brake assembly and thence using forced-air cooling to effect the heat transfer. The cooling is effected by using forced clean air to remove the heat from the brake enclosure.